Lo que sucedió aquella noche
by Baekhyun
Summary: ¿Ahora qué haré? Baekhyun no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez. No tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar a Jongin. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para verlo a la cara y hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.


Baekhyun se montó en su automóvil y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta. Realmente necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que Jongin, su mejor amigo, sólo le complicaba la existencia.

* * *

El día anterior Jongin había recibido una promoción en su trabajo, por lo que decidieron salir a celebrar en el bar que siempre frecuentaban. Normalmente Baekhyun se tomaba unos seis o siete tragos y luego se retiraba. Pero anoche no fue así. La sorpresa se la llevó esta mañana cuando despertó semi desnudo, en una habitación que nunca había entrado antes y con un compañero a la par suya. Baekhyun presentía algo malo, pero jamás se imaginó que el chico moreno sería el que estaba ahí con él. No debía negarlo, no entendía qué hacía ahí, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó anoche y eso le daba pánico. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger sus prendas, las cuales estaban regadas por toda la habitación. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes. No recordaba nada de lo de anoche, no obstante, estaba seguro que algo imprudente había hecho. Se colocó precipitadamente los pantalones y buscó su maletín, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lo tomó y salió de la habitación. _¿Ahora qué haré?_ Baekhyun no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez. No tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar a Jongin, ya que eran mejores amigos y estaba seguro que nunca tendrían nada el uno con el otro. Hablando solo y cambiando de expresiones cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo incorrectas que eran sus palabras, no se dio cuenta que la gente lo miraba con extrañeza. Fue hasta que se encontró con Chanyeol que se percató de esto.

Baekhyun, dime… ¿te pasa algo? – su amigo lo miraba con ojos inquietantes y esto lo incomodaba más. Pero Byun Baekhyun era el mejor mentiroso, así que esto no le costaría o eso creía.

Nada, hombre, estaba pensando en que ya casi se aproxima el cumpleaños de mi abuela y necesito comprarle algo, pero no tengo ideas – miró a Chanyeol con ojos seguros, sabía que el otro se convencería, ya que era demasiado crédulo.

¡Oh! Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – sonrió con tanta genuinidad que Baekhyun no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Gracias, Yeol – lo decía con sinceridad. Chanyeol siempre había sido un amigo incondicional y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

¡Mira la hora que es! Lo siento Baek, tengo que irme. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a comprarle el regalo a tu abuela – y se fue, no sin antes sonreír. Baekhyun no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Baekhyun tomó unos últimos sorbos de su chocolate caliente, su preferido, y fue cuando se levantó que observó a Jongin entrar en la tienda. Todo lo que quería era irse lo antes posible. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para ver a la cara a Jongin y hablar de lo que sucedió anoche. Pero como si Dios lo hubiera querido probar, Jongin desvió su mirada y vio a un Baekhyun algo sorprendido y algo nervioso. Inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó. _¡Rayos!_ pensaba Baekhyun, ya no podía irse. El otro se acercó, a largos pasos, aún con esa sonrisa adornando en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que delataría a cualquier persona.

Hyung, con que aquí estás – fue interrumpido por un atropellado y nervioso Baekhyun.

Ah Jongin, tengo que irme, justo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Luego hablamos, ¿está bien? – fingió un tono de disculpa, pero que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Oh, no te preocupes – y volvió a sonreír y Baekhyun gritaba internamente. Tenía que irse ahora.

Um – sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa fingida.

Salió de la tienda y dejó salir el aire que había contenido todo este tiempo. Dio unos cuantos respiros profundos hasta lograr tranquilizarse. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se percató que le quedaban apenas diez minutos para ir al trabajo. Se tomó del cabello, frustrado, tenía que volver a sus cabales. Caminó hacia la oficina, no sin antes hacer una parada en el baño de hombres. Se lavó la cara con agua, posó sus manos en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo.

Vamos Baekhyun, no seas un perdedor. Tranquilízate – solía hablar solo cuando realmente lo necesitaba y este era uno de esos momentos.

Se secó el rostro con las toallas de papel para secar manos. Aclaró su garganta, subió su mirada y arregló su postura. Tenía que volver a la normalidad o de lo contrario ya estaba perdido.

Hola Baekhyun – lo había saludado Junmyeon, el jefe del departamento de finanzas, para el cual trabajaba el mismo Baekhyun.

Hola Junmyeon – sonrió lo más natural posible y trató, inútilmente, de olvidar por el momento su situación con Jongin.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y sólo quedaba una hora para salir del trabajo. Durante todo el día no había visto a Jongin, lo cual agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Jongin trabajaba en otro departamento, pero mantenía constante contacto con el departamento suyo. De hecho, en las fiestas de trabajo tanto el departamento de contabilidad como el de finanzas realizaban una sola fiesta, ya que básicamente todos se llevaban muy bien, después de todo eran un equipo. Pero así como agradecía no ver a Jongin, parecía que el otro deseaba verlo, porque para mala suerte de Baekhyun así fue.

Ah, Jongin, ¿trajiste los papeles? – había dicho Jongdae, quién trabajaba en el escritorio enfrente de Baekhyun.

Sí, acá están… – Baekhyun sintió cómo su mirada lo estaba observando minuciosamente. Tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse en el informe que tenía que presentar. No era el momento para pensar en eso. Baekhyun era una persona seria cuando se trataba de trabajo, por lo que muchas veces recibía comisiones debido a su buen desempeño.

¿Necesitas algo Jongin? – Jongdae pudo notar cómo observaba a Baekhyun. Jongin fue tomado por sorpresa.

No – se aclaró la garganta y le dio una última vista a Baekhyun, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla del computador, aunque era totalmente claro que estaba escuchando – eso es todo gracias – hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Eran las cuatro en punto y Baekhyun salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo. Se había percatado de las intenciones de Jongin, quería hablar con él, pero Baekhyun no estaba listo. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue, dejando el gran edificio atrás.

* * *

No había mejor lugar para aclarar la mente que las afueras de las bulliciosas y ocupadas ciudades. Baekhyun era amante de la naturaleza y del tiempo al aire libre, por lo que una o dos veces a la semana se dirigía a este lugar, a respirar aire fresco. Hoy tenía otra intención. Con los ojos cerrados no se percató que alguien estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, con el corazón agitado y buscando respuestas. Fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos. Era Jongin. La mirada que tenía este le indicaba que ya era el momento.

Habla Jongin – Baekhyun no podía creerse que estaba sereno y dispuesto a hablar. Por otro lado, Jongin estaba nervioso y agitado, como Baekhyun hace unas horas.

Baekhyun… – se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar – sobre lo de ayer… tenemos que hablar acerca de eso – sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos, sin ver a otro lado que no fuera a los ojos del otro.

* * *

Baekhyun iba manejando cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta. Estaba confundido, pero algo en su corazón le decía que todas las respuestas las tenía él mismo. Recordó todos los momentos que había compartido con Jongin, tanto los felices como los tristes, los difíciles y complicados, los divertidos y emocionantes…. Todas esas emociones las había sentido estando con Jongin. Recordó el día de la prueba de admisión a la universidad, el día en que había llorado por primera vez frente a alguien y ese alguien era Jongin. Luego recordó el día en que lo contrataron en el banco, cuando celebraron en la casa de Chanyeol, quien había ofrecido su casa ya que sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Jongin fue el primero en que lo felicitó, fue el primero que se enteró y el primero que lo abrazó. Jongin estaba ahí, siguiendo sus pasos todo este tiempo y Baekhyun no quería reconocerlo. Estaba tan sumergido en su propio orgullo que no pudo ver cómo día a día Jongin iba creciendo, iba madurando e iba enamorándose cada vez más de él. Fue entonces cuando Baekhyun se dio cuenta que estaba viendo borrosamente. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no sabía desde hace cuánto. Todo el miedo que había sentido este tiempo, el miedo por enamorarse y tener el corazón roto una vez le había nublado tanto la vista que no pudo ver a Jongin. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. Estaba decidido, era hora de hablar con Jongin. Marcó su número teléfonico y le comunicó que se encontraran en el lugar secreto de Baekhyun.

* * *

Antes que todo quiero confirmar si lo de anoche verdaderamente lo sientes – en su tono había una especie de nostalgia.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó cuando sintió cómo las manos frías de Baekhyun lo tomaban del rostro y lo acercaba hacia el de él. Sus labios se encontraron con los del otro y fueron recibidos con un afecto indescriptible, tan cálido que Jongin se erizaba por dentro. Y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, al fin era completamente feliz.

* * *

Hyung estás borracho, deberíamos irnos – había dicho Jongin. Su amigo había tomado mucho alcohol y eso que no era el homenajeado. Claro, él también había tomado, pero tenía una alta tolerancia a diferencia del chico mayor.

Jongin, la noche es joven, ¡bartender otra ronda más!

Baekhyun – Jongin trató de mirarse lo más intimidantemente posible, pero la sonrisa idiotizada de Baekhyun sólo hacía que se derritiera por dentro. No podía ser duro con él, nunca.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Jongin y Baekhyun salieron del bar, el segundo en brazos del otro. Jongin no se explicaba por qué su amigo había tomado tanto hoy, no era normal viniendo de parte de Baekhyun. Llegaron al nuevo apartamento de Jongin, se había mudado apenas dos días atrás. Cuando entraron, Jongin pudo escuchar que Baekhyun balbuceaba, como tratando de decir algo importante.

Jongin, sabes… últimamente te has vuelto más atractivo, deberías decirle a este hyung cuáles son tus secretos – hablaba con un tono gracioso, pero que Jongin no hizo caso porque estaba sonrojado por el comentario. Todo este tiempo había intentado que lo notara y al fin lo estaba haciendo.

Hyung–

Shh, Jongin, déjame terminar… ahora que estoy borracho tienes que aprovechar para escucharme, ¿ok? – hacía ademanes algo torpes y Jongin no podía evitar reír por dentro.

Normalmente no diría esto, pero creo que me gustas – ¿qué había dicho? Jongin estaba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. La persona de la cual estaba enamorada al fin le correspondía. No podía creerlo. Su corazón estaba agitado y emocionado. ¿Era acaso una broma?

¿Es acaso una broma? – primero tenía que asegurarse, no fuera a ser que estuviera malinterpretando todo.

¿Broma? ¿Cuál? No me crees, vas a tener que hacerlo – y bruscamente Baekhyun lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Lo besó con algo de torpeza, pero era claro que estaba hablando en serio.

Jongin, creo que me duele la cabeza, ¿me puedes dar algo? – el momento perfecto había sido interrumpido, pero Jongin aún así era paciente. Si había esperado todos estos años, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Jongin fue a la cocina para traerle un vaso con agua para que se tomara la pastilla, pero cuando se dirigió a la sala no vio a Baekhyun por ninguna parte. Lo buscó en el baño, en los pasillos y fue hasta que llegó a su propio cuarto que lo vio. Estaba acostado en su cama, cobijado hasta la cabeza. Jongin no pudo evitar sentir ternura. Sabía que había sido un día agotador para el otro y que él también debía descansar.

* * *

Jongin… aquella noche… tú y yo… – Baekhyun estaba apenado, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero por suerte suya, Jongin lo entendía.

Espera… ¿realmente pensaste que lo hicimos? Jaja no te preocupes, tú mismo te quitaste la ropa y te quedaste dormido en la cama.

Oh, ya veo… – estaba demasiado avergonzado y Jongin al notarlo no podía evitar reírse, adoraba este lado tímido de Baekhyun.

Igual, no puedo esperar para hacerlo – guiñó y se levantó de la silla, dejando a un Baekhyun aún más sonrojado.


End file.
